The Stranger From The Night
by PalleteRider
Summary: It all happened one night. A boy who was running away for his life, stumbled upon the famous rockband. Fate let them meet. But what is the boy's story? And what is he hiding? Not good with summaries. Chapter 7 up!
1. Prologue

**Just to tell you that I own nothing except for my OC. Also, this is my first Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi fanfic! I'm so happy! ^^ Now, on with the show!! ****

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

Silence. Silence filled the dark night. Everything was at peace. A chilling wind blew through the valley, causing the grass and trees to rustle. However, a strange sound disrupted the moment. It was the sound of footsteps. A blur dashed by a few trees, and it was fast. While the blur continued moving, the clouds above departed from each other, allowing the moonlight to shine throughout a portion of the valley. The mysterious silhouette passed through it, revealing its identity. It was a boy, a teenager infact. His body was covered with bruises. Sweat formed on his face as he ran.

--

**_Meanwhile..._**

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, the famous Japanese band, just finished their latest concert and now enjoying their deserved rest of course. Of course, as rock stars they will be performing more concert soon. The next one will be in Chicago. Kaz, their short manager was driving their tour bus, happily humming to himself.

"Ah! Another day, another concert!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yeah! Doing concerts one after another can be so tiresome." Ami said as she stretched her arms. "Anyway, I can't wait to get to Chicago!"

"Yeap! Chicago, here we come!"

After moments of running, the boy arrived at edge of a road. It was quiet. No vehicles were in sight.

_BANG!_

A sound of a gunshot came from behind him. A bullet passed through his face at his right ear, barely missed. He looked back and saw two dark figures moving among the grassy plains. They were approaching him.

"Ya Allah...." He muttered and made his move again. As he was about to cross, a blinding light shone him from the left. His eyes widened when he saw the source of the lights. A giant bus was heading towards him. He tried to avoid the oncoming vehicle but to no avail. He only has little energy left and his wounds became more painful, which made him harder to move.

--

Kaz pressed the breaks and he quickly steered to the left in attempt to avoid hitting the person. The tire screeched as the bus slowly losing speed. The vehicle started to spin uncontrollably before it finally stopped at a nearby clearing. Fortunately, the bus was still in good condition, though everything inside have turned into a mess hall. The girls were lying down on the floor. An agonizing groan escaped from Yumi's lips.

"W-What happened?" Ami said as she got up. She then held her hand to help Yumi.

"I don't know," She responded. Her expression changed. "Kaz!" She shouted and went to find her manager with Ami.

The boy, using the energy he has left, sprinted straight towards the same clearing. More gunshots were heard, followed by bullets. He looked over his shoulder and saw the bullets. Most of them failed to land on the boy except one that directly hits his right leg.

"Ah!" He hissed in pain as he hold his leg, feeling the pain rushing through him. However, he forced himself to move.

Seeing a tall patch of grass coming into view, he picked up his speed and jumped. He landed inside the grass and hid. At the same time, the same shadowy figures appeared at the edge of the road.

"He's gone!" One of the figures said.

"No! He's around here somewhere," The other replied, eyeing the clearing. As they moved forward to search, three circular lights could be seen shone not far away from them, followed by three people. From the sound of their voices, they appeared to be male.

"Darn!" He swore, stomping his feet on the ground.

"Nothing to worry about. For sure, the boy wouldn't survive out here anyway!" The other figure said. Even though it was dark, one could tell he was grinning.

"What should we tell the boss?"

"Let's just tell him the boy's dead of course!" Without another word, the two figure disappeared into the night.

--

"I can't believe you hit someone Kaz!" Yumi yelled. "Were you driving without your glasses again?!"

"It wasn't my fault! He just stood there on the road." Kaz explained.

"Do you think......He's still alive?" Ami said, eyeing the body.

"I hope so. It's expensive if I get sued!" Kaz said.

"Maybe you should." Yumi said with a venomous tone.

As they continued their search, Yumi tripped down to the ground face first when the group passed the patches of tall grass. Ami screamed in fright when she saw the thing that caused Yumi to fell was an arm. The fingers of the said arm twitched, followed by the sound of an agonizing moan. While Kaz and Ami stood there scared, Yumi took the courage to check. What she saw astonished her. There, lying on the ground was a boy, and he was bleeding!

"Hey guys!" Yumi shouted. "I think I found someone!"

Ami and Kaz went towards her and were surprised as well. Ami was about to asked whether he was still alive but she got her answer when she saw him coughing blood.

"Come on guys, we better get him to the bus!" Ami said. Yumi nodded and then she and Ami lifted the boy up together and supported him with their shoulders. The three along with Kaz picked up their pace when they saw the blood came from the boy's wound.

_The boy is currently safe...for now._

**

* * *

**

**Yay! I'm finally done! Alhamdulillah ^^ Btw, this gonna be a YumixOC fic.**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet The Gang**

Darkness, that was what he saw at the moment. Immobile and unbreathing, his memory grew clearer and clearer. The cold wind of the night. The chase on the valley. The moment he almost got hit by a bus. The sound of gunshots. The bullet that penetrates his right leg. Details that had been vague grew clearer and clearer until, by concentrating, he could hear voices. There were two different voices and both of them sounded feminine.

"Shh! He's waking up!" Ami said. Both she and Yumi looked at the boy as he started to give signs of life.

A moan escaped from his lips as waking green eyes opened to the waking world. He looked around. "_Where…Am I_?" He thought, blinking his eyes. "_This isn't my room_." Somehow, he found himself in an unfamiliar place. The walls were painted with a dark shade of blue and the ceiling have white circular patches on them, making it looked like stars in the night sky. A yellow colored moon was painted on the wall. There was a chair along with a small set of drawers on his right. He also felt soft sheets surrounding him and a pillow was supporting his head. He tried to move but an intense amount of pain overwhelmed his receptors, preventing him to do so.

"_What the_?" He looked down and realized he was half-dressed and his body was wrapped with bandages. His leg was covered as well. A stain of dry blood on it could be seen on it.

"Hello?" a feminine voice called out, causing him to divert his attention when he started to realize the presence of two people in the room, staring at him.

"Gah!" He was startled.

"Hi! You're awake!" Ami said with relief, softly clapping her hands together.

"Hey," Yumi greeted simply, waving her hand.

The boy eyed the two carefully. He felt suspicious of this situation. Who were they? How did he got here? These questions filled his mind. Slowly, he back off a little as he lifted himself up, making him have a better view of the two girls. The Puffies studied the boy in detail. He had a fair brownish complexion, not to dark and not to light. His hair was dark brown in color with a wavy cut style and bangs. Small portions of hair could be seen under his chin. His body was well built though he was a little skinny. Overall, he was handsome.

"So…" He started to speak. "Who are you guys?"

The girls looked at each other with Ami smiling and Yumi smirking. "We're the Puffy Ami Yumi!" They shouted in unison.

The boy's eyes widened. "You mean that famous Japanese band? That Puffy Ami Yumi?"

The duo nodded. "Yeap, we're the one!" Yumi said.

The boy could not believe it. First, he was chase down by bad guys. Next, he was shot down and now he in a room with the famous Japanese band that his peers kept talking about! As he tried to move again, he felt high amount of pain rushing through his body again. He let out a moan as he back down to the bed. Yumi and Ami helped him. Dipping a cotton wool in an antidote, Yumi then gently pressed the wet wool on the boy's ankle, causing him to let out a hiss.

"That bullet was hard to take out of your ankle," Yumi said, continuing pressing the wool. "Speaking of which, how did ya get injured this badly? Who are you anyway?" Yumi asked.

The boy, looked at the group in silent, hesitated. But then he decided to tell anyway, at least in a way to show his gratitude. A few moments passed before he started to speak.

"My name is Hussein, Hussein son of Salam." He began.

"Hussein?" Ami repeated, turning her head slightly to the side.

"That's a weird name," Yumi said flatly.

The boy chuckled and continued. "I'm 18 years old. I just started college 2 months ago."

"A freshman huh? Cool," Yumi said, her lips curled to a smirk.

"Right now, it's a semester break. I decided to go back home and spen time with my family but..." He suddenly stopped. The girls stared at him. He was silent and looking down, covering his face.

"And what?" Ami asked.

Still silent. However, a few droplets of tears could be seen dripping down his face and onto the sheets.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ami asked with concern. Yumi just eyes him worryingly.

"When I arrive there...I heard gunshots." His tone was changed. "I saw them...Lying on the ground...Dead."

The girls gasped in shock.

"Blood was everywhere. They shot them...They kill them!"

Tears formed in the pink puffy's eyes, saddened by the story. However, she quickly wiped them with a tissue. Yumi also could not help but to shed a tear.

"W-Wait! Who do you mean by 'they'?" Ami asked, slightly sobbing.

"I don't know...But one thing is certain. They're searching for me...and him."

"Him?" Yumi asked.

"My brother." Hussein flatly said.

"What do they want with you and him?" Yumi asked again.

"I don't know..." He said before he went silent again.

Both girls looked at each other. Both were saddened by the boy's story. The images played in their minds; they know how gruesome it was. Worse of all, the boy, the person around their age just lost his parents with only his brother left. And now he was here, covered with bruises and wounds done by these people, these criminals!

"So ah...Where is your brother now?" Yumi asked.

"Chicago..." Hussein simply said. He then cocked his head up. "Please, can you send me to Chicago?" He asked politely, though his tone still remains the same. The girls looked at him with concern.

"How about we call the police first?" Ami suggested.

Hussein just shakes his head. "It will be a bad idea." He paused. "The police would not be able to handle them. These guys are the most wanted criminals in my town! They called themselves "Mad Jacks"," he added.

"Mad Jacks?" the girls repeated in unison.

Hussein nodded. "They are a group of gangsters who have known for stealing technologies and selling them in the black market." His fist was clenched tight and was shaking. More tears flowed down his cheeks as his fist flew towards his right, hitting a wall. He took back his hand as he felt pain. Yumi just shakes her head while Ami was wiping her remaining tears with a tissue.

"Now lie down and get some rest," Yumi instructed. "You're wounds have not healed yet,"

The boy nodded in silence. With that, he covered himself with the sheets and went to sleep. Ami giggled while Yumi sweat dropped when they heard a snore came from him. They never seen someone slept so fast. So, they switched of the lights and left the room, leaving the boy to sleep in peace.

**Well, what ya think? And I don't have a good name for the group of gangsters in the chapter so I MIGHT change it. I'm still trying to improve my writing skills and also trying to polish and add some ideas too. InsyAllah, I'll write again when I'm free.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **On The Road**

Somewhere, in an old warehouse, a meeting was being held. Several people in black suits and hat were sitting in circle formation. Among them was a person in a white suit, though his hat is black like the others. He was a little shorter than the others. His greasy plump skin made him look like a swollen fruit. A wart could be seen under his right eye. Two muscular men stood tall on his right and left, probably they were his bodyguard.

"So…..Did you kill him?" He asked with a stern voice towards his two underlings that stood before him. One of them pushed the other in front.

"W-We are not sure…But I assured that he is disposed." The other man answered. From the looks of it, the two men were afraid with their leader.

A moment of silence passed before the short man turned around to face them. He barred his teeth angrily. The people that surrounded him were sweating and some of them were shaking with fright. Apparently they were afraid of him.

"YOU FOOLS!" He shouted, his voice echoed throughout the building. "You failed to dispose a mere child?" He added, pointing his finger at the large viewing screen behind him. There was a blinking red light on the radar system. It was moving fast and based on the map, it was heading north.

"Don't w-worry boss. We'll get his this time!" The first man said bravely.

"You better be..." The leader then sat on his chair. "Now go!"

**With Hussein**

A soft snoring sound could be heard. Hussein was sleeping soundly on the comfortable bed. The sunlight shines into the room through the gaps of the curtain. A yawn then escaped from the boy's lips.

"Allahuakbar." The boy said as he covered his mouth. His eyes blinked lazily before it opened. He got up from the bed, carefully, stretching his body. As he looked at the clock, his eyes widened.

"Ya Allah! It's 7 o'clock! I missed my Fajar prayers!" He said. He then realised he was still healing and covered in bandages. "Oh." He lifted his eyebrow. He sniffed something in the air. The smell was intriguing and delicious.

He diverted his attention towards the door as it creaked open. Ami and Yumi walked in with Ami carrying a bowl of soup while Yumi carried a first aid kit. Carefully, the pink hair girl placed the hot soup on the small furniture next to the bed. Yumi took a nearby chair and gave herself a sit.

"Rise and shine, Hussein-san!" Ami said cheerfully as she opened the curtains, enlighten the room.

"Time for your check up." Yumi said as he walked closer to the boy. The punk rocker gently touched his wounds, inspecting them for any improvements. A smile then appeared on her face.

"Looks like you're getting better." She said. Hussein smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Yumi." Hussein said politely.

The punk girl raised her eyebrow. "Mrs.? I'm not that old! I'm practically the same age as you! Same goes for Ami." She said, pointing her thumb towards her friend. Hussein gave a soft chuckled. The boy looked at the blue hair girl, studying her. Apparently, she was excellent in taking care of him of his injuries.

"Excuse me, Yumi, if you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to handle injuries and medical stuff?" Hussein asked out of curiosity.

Yumi gave a smirk. "Well, my dad is a doctor so I learned a few stuff on medical from him when I was little." She winked.

"Cool!" Hussein exclaimed. He then wondered who was driving the bus if the two girls were here.

"Hey, who's driving the bus?" Hussein asked.

"Our manager, Kaz." Yumi answered.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Hussein rubbed his head, feeling silly.

He then turned his attention towards the hot soup nearby him. The smell was alluring to him.

"What's this for?" Hussein asked.

"I prepared this just for you. It'll help you getting better! Besides, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday," Ami answered.

A growling noise was heard coming from the boy's stomach. He blushed out embarrassment as he touched his belly with his hands. Ami gave a smile as she handed the bowl to him.

"Thank you." Hussein said.

"Your welcome!" Ami replied. "Eat up!"

Taking the spoonful of soup, he brought it towards his mouth, only came to a full stop. He opened his mouth and whispered a strange word. "Bismillahirahmanirrahim," And he sipped the soup silently. Swallowing the food down his throat, he responded with a grin and continues to eat. In matters of seconds, the bowl has become empty. With the last bit down his throat, he let out a belch of satisfaction.

"Alhamdulillah, excuse me." He said.

"Wow! You must be really hungry!" Ami commented. As she about to take the bowl, Hussein pulled it away.

"Don't worry, I'll wash it." He said. "Just show me the kitchen."

"Hihi! You're such a gentlema-" Ami did not finish her sentence as she and the others were suddenly thrown to the walk by a sudden jerk. A sound of screeching tires were heard followed by a loud thump, which shake the whole bus.

"W-What just happened?" Hussein asked as he got up from the floor. The bowl was still in his hands. He saw Yumi stood up and saw her yelling.

"KAZ!" She ran out of the room. Ami and Hussein looked at each other.

"Let's check it out." Hussein suggested. Ami nodded and both of them then made their way out, with Ami in the lead.

**With Yumi**

"KAZ!" Yumi yelled as she entered the driver's room. There, she saw her manager stucked between the air bag and the chair. She quickly helped him. The short manager was panting, taking deep breaths.

"Thanks Yumi," Kaz said gratefully.

"What happened Kaz?" Said a surprised Ami as she entered the room. Kaz who was still out of breath pointed towards the bus's window. The girls found themselves looking at a horrible sight. Their bus has crashed onto a tree. The front of the vehicle was badly damaged. Smokes could be seen rise from the opened hood. The impact of the crash broke half of the tree, leaving only the stump intact. Littered on the ground were pieces of metal and a few screws.

Hussein, who stood at the back, stared as well. "Woah…."

**_Meanwhile..._**

Nearby the wreckage, among the crowd, two people in black were watching the incident. A smug appeared on their faces as they looked at a boy walking out of the bus, with three other people. Both of them looked at each other with their eyes without turning their heads, their smug became a grin. The two then walked away, heading towards a neatly parked black SUV and entered the said vehicle.

"Step one complete." One of the men said. The sound of engine roared as the car drove away from the scene.

* * *

**Alhamdulillah! I managed to finish this today! But now I'm so tired so I'm gonna just post it and edit a few things 2moro, k? Particularly the Arabic words translation part.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Assalamualaikum & greetings! Sorry for the long update...I've been busy with assignments, not to mention sleeping disorder...Well I hope this chapter is better then the last.**

* * *

**_One hour after the incident..._**

The broken bus was moving on the road, carried by a pick up truck. The road was, for once, spacious. Only a few cars were seen. The scenery was astounding. Ami, Yumi and Hussein poked their heads out of the windows, with the girls at the first one while Hussein is at the second, observing the scenery. A gentle breeze blew past them, making their hair flow gracefully.

"So Hussein-san, what sort of course you took in your college?" Ami spoke, turning her view towards him. Yumi does the same.

"Umm, I took the Culinary Arts course," He answered.

"A guy who wants to be a chef." Yumi commented, cocking and eyebrow while giving him a smirk. "That sounds cool." Hussein blushed by the compliment and turned his face away to hide it. A small giggle escaped Ami's lips. She saw it.

"What about...-" And so the group continued to chatter for the rest of the trip.

**_30 minutes afterwards..._**

The short trip ended when they arrived in a town call Spring's Ville. As it's namesake, there was a huge spring gushed out of the ground located in the middle of the town, surrounded by a crowd of people. Flash of light could be seen as a few of the magnificent spring was taken. The pick up truck pass by smoothly before turning to the left corner.

"Wow!" Ami said excitedly as she took a picture of the spring. Yumi however just stared at it with a bored expression, yawning.

"_SubhanAllah_" Hussein thought when he saw the spring gushed up to the sky, creating a beautiful scene.

"We're here!" Kaz announced. The truck slowed down before it came to a complete stop. Kaz then stepped out of the bus with the rest soon followed. They found themselves standing in front of a large building. A banner with the words "Jackson's Repair shop" with the sentence "Satisfying fixes or your money back," printed in it, obviously indicated that this is the town's motor repair shop. A large man, wearing a dirty singlet, a pair of jeans and a red and white cap walked out of the shop.

"Howdy ya'll! I'm Jackson, owner of this here town's one and only repair shop. How may I be at yer service?" The man named Jackson said in a country style accent, lifting his cap a little. Kaz pointed with his thumb towards the bus at his back without saying a word.

Jackson's eyes widened when he saw it. "Woah..."

He never saw a bus this fancy. He walked towards the wrecked vehicle for a closer inspection. Rubbing his chin, he started to walk around it in circles a few times, observing every damaged part. He then looked down at his foot when he heard squishy sound. The oil was leaking. Taking a step back, he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. It will take a day to fix this beauty up!" He said. Looking at the bus one more time, he then put his fingers on lips and gave to quick whistles. Two men, probably the workers came out and quickly help Jackson to move the bus inside the shop.

"Make sure you'll be care-" Kaz stopped in midsentence when he heard a crash came from inside the bus. "-Stuff inside..,"

"Great. Where should we crash in for the night?" I don't see a hotel anywhere around this place." Yumi complained, putting her hands on her hips, giving her usual scowl.

"Well...I did see a small motel when we pass by the spring. It's that blue building over there if I'm not mistaken," Hussein said, pointing to the said building.

**_Later..._**

The group of four arrived at the motel. The building's interior was also painted in the same shade of blue. There was nothing much of interest with the exception of the counter and a vase of flowers situated on the counter table. The ceiling has a few holes on it with dirty webs sticking at the corners.

Kaz pressed the bell on the table three times and waited for a response. A few seconds passed before a figure suddenly appeared from under the table, surprising the group. The person was an old man and judging from his looks, he might be in his 60s. Layers of wrinkles could be seen under his eyes. A tiny swollen wart could be seen on his beak like nose. The top of his head was bald while the sides still have some hair.

"Can I help you?" He said with a dried out voice.

Sweat dropping, Hussein stood forward and replied. "We...want to rent four rooms please," He said bluntly. From his pocket, he took out a 50 dollar note, which surprised the others, especially Kaz.

"Hussein-san, what are you doing? You don't have to pay for us all." Ami said. Hussein just gave a smile as he handed over the money.

"Here you are sonny. Your change and your keys. Enjoy your stay." The old counter man said as he dropped the items on to the boy's palm.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching. From the top of a tree, a pair of binoculars could be seen among the leaves. It belonged to one of the black suited man from before. A grin formed on his face as he continued to watch.

"Well, well. Looks like rich boy spending some money for a couple of rockstar hotties. Lucky bastard." He exclaimed, watching the group leave the counter. Putting away his binoculars, he then jumped down the tree and landed perfectly next to a black SUV situated nearby the bushes. His partner was seating in the driver's seat. He twisted his head when he heard him approaching.

"Anything George?" The man asked his partner.

"The just paid a room for three in that motel," George answered as he entered the vehicle.

"Three?" He repeated, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah Frank, three! Two of em are the Japanese superstars Puffy Ami Yumi!" He said loudly. "I wonder why the brat's with them."

"Whatever it is, we will commence our plans tonight!" Frank said sternly with a smirk.

**_That night..._**

With the guys

For the night, Kaz and Hussein shared the first room they ordered while Ami and Yumi shared the second, both which are next to each other. Kaz was sitting on the bed, watching Hussein does his prayers. A while ago after they arrived, Hussein told him that he was going to pray. At first he just nodded went to read a newspaper he brought in his pocket. While he was reading, he saw Hussein took a some dust from a bag that conveniently found in the room. Surprisingly, Hussein clapped his hands full of dirt and rubbed them on his face. Blowing away the leftovers, the boy then repeated the cycle except now he puts them on him arm. He then saw the boy took a small item out of his pocket and saw him turned towards the wall.

"Uh, why you covered yourself in dirt?" Kaz asked out of curiosity. But the boy didn't answer. Instead, Kaz saw the boy lifted both of his hands, reaching his ears, and called out, "Allahu Akbar."

"Hussein?" Kaz attempted to ask when he noticed that the boy have started his prayer. "So this is how Muslim prays?" He thought.

With the girls

Inside their rooms, the girls were lying comfortably on their beds, facing oppositely of each other. Yumi was reading a magazine she found, flipping a few pages forward as she and Ami chattered, discussing about their upcoming concert in Chicago.

"Only a few more days till we reach Chicago! Can't wait to rock the place!" Yumi said excitedly as she jumped from the bed and started to play some air guitar.

"I wonder how many fans we have there?" Ami said in wonder, taping her chin. "That reminds me. What about Hussein-san?"

Yumi stopped her air guitaring. "...I don't know. Maybe when he might just said goodbye and leave for his brother. But those people who shot him might be still after him," Yumi said.

"What should we do?" Ami asked.

"I don't know. We'll see when we get there." She answered as she lay back on the bed.

"I wonder what is he doing right now?" Ami asked. " I hope Kaz doesn't steal his money or something." Ami giggled at her own comment.

"Speaking of which, I should be checking his leg." Yumi said as she got up, heading towards the door.

"That's my Yumi-chan!" Ami said, following her friend. As they stepped out, the lights suddenly went off.

"What the!" Yumi cried. A smacking sound was heard followed by silence.

"Yumi-chan, you all right?" Ami asked, but there was no response. "Yumi?" She called and again, no response. When the lights turned back on, Ami found that Yumi was gone. She just disappeared!

**Well what ya think? I know I did gave Yumi a skill of nursing and medication, which is ironic. But that's important for this story. I'll update soon, InsyAllah. Assalamualaikum and good bye!**

**R&R**

**Arabic Words**

**SubhanAllah ~ Glory Be To God**

**Allahu Akbar ~ God Is The Greatest**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's been a while peoples! On with the show!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: ****Disappearance**

**~~Somewhere~~**

Two men in black coats walked briskly on the street, passing with the crowd without to much trouble. Several people looked at them strangely due to the sack one of them was carrying though they managed to keep a low profile.

They then turned around a corner a few minutes later where their black van was parked. Swiftly, they put the said sack at the back seat and drove away.

**...**

**~~Later~~**

The two men, Frank and George stopped upon arriving in front of an old run down building. Carefully, they carried the sack inside. The moved as quickly as they can as movements could be felt coming from inside. Looks like their prisoner has awaked.

"Here we are...Brat?" To their surprised, the boy the captured was a girl!

**...**

**Yumi's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly as I regained my vision. When my eyes cleared up, I was surprised. I was no longer in the hotel but in an old factory of some sort. I looked around until I noticed there were two people standing in front of me. I glared at them like I usually do when I meet suspicious people.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

Instead of getting a straight answer, the two people just smirked at me. With lightning speed, one of them ran towards me and smack my head with his hands. The blow hit my head hard. My vision started to become dark before I completely fell unconscious.

**...**

**~~Meanwhile~~**

Hussein was just finishing his prayers when the lights went out. Both he and Kaz were startled by the sudden darkness. As he slowly walked forward, he heard a thumping sound.

Kaz yelped in pain, rubbing his bald head as he recovered from the fall. As he was about to fix his glasses, he realised there _was _no glasses on his face. Panicked, he looked around, despite his limited vision, no to mention the lack of lights in the room. "Where's my glasses! I can't see a thing!".

"I can't see a thing either," Hussein said, leaning on the wall. "Hold on, let me check whether I can find a torchlight in the drawer," After a few seconds of searching, he managed to found one. "Ok, now let's-" He stopped midsentence when he heard a cracking sound under his foot. Looking down, he saw the source of the noise.

"Oops," He muttered.

Kaz was feeling uncomfortable by the sound. "What was that? Was that my glasses?"

"Uhuh...Now it's broken," Hussein replied as he took the now broken glasses off the floor. "Sorry,".

Kaz just shake his head. "That's ok, I have plenty more," He said as he put on a new pair, surprising the boy. "But you still have to pay for it!"

The boy just shrugged. Suddenly, they heard a yell, coming from outside of the room. The voice sounded familiar. Quickly, they dashed out, only to find Ami lying on the floor.

"Ami, what happened?" Kaz said as he checked up on her. She was looking rather sad and worried at the same time.

"Yumi...She's...She's gone!" Ami said, covering her face with her palms.

"What happened? What do you mean she's gone?" Hussein asked, helping her up on her feet.

"Me and Yumi were heading towards your room when the lights went out. Then I heard some noise in front of me," She said and then quickly added. "It was like some one got punched. I was then pushed down to the floor. When the lights went back on, Yumi was not there! I called her name but she didn't reply..." Ami explained.

"So she just disappeared?" He repeated. Ami nodded. Now he became worried. As he gazed around, he saw something shining on the floor. To be precise, the object was actually blinking. Gently, he picked up the small object with his fingers, carefully preventing from crushing it in the process. It was small as a coin. When he studied the object, his widened, letting a silence gasp out of his mouth. The design was in a shape of 'Jack of Spades' from those playing cards. A capital letter of 'M' was printed in the middle, which was the part that glows.

"What you got there Hussein-san?" Ami asked, intrigued by the strange object. Same goes for Kaz.

"I think I know what happened to Yumi," He said as he turned to face them both with a serious expression. "She's been kidnapped,".

"Kidnapped!" Both Ami and Kaz repeated in unison. Hussein nodded, continuing to glance at the object.

**...**

**Yumi's POV**

When I regained consciousness, I was greeted by the light of the moon, shining through a hole on the roof. I found myself being lying on a wooden pillar. My mouth was tightly covered with a white cloth, though I could still breathe. I tried to move but then I realised that my hands were tied up on the pillar. I struggled, hoping to get free but it was a useless attempt. The rope was too tight. Then I heard a snicker coming from my front. I looked and saw one of the two men sitting on a stool, holding a newspaper. I felt chill ran down my spine when I saw him smirking at me. It was like a hungry wolf looking at its prey.

"Struggle all you want kid, there's no use," He said. I glared at the man. I was pissed by that comment that I just want to get free and beat him up. The one who knocked me out in the first place!

I tried to scream but of course, it only came out as gibberish sounds because of the cloth on my mouth.

"Alright sir," I looked towards the other direction where the other man spoke. He was talking to the phone. He then turned around and approached me. "Looks like you will have a _use_ after all." He said with an evil smile. I continued to struggle when I heard this, hoping to get free but to no avail. However, something happened. Something that rarely happened to me occurred. I cried. I have to admit that I'm scared right now. I wish my friends were here...

* * *

**Ya Allah, I haven't updated for a while. I really miss doing fanfics. Since I got two weeks of holiday (with now only one...) I'll try my best to come up with more ideas for this fanfic and my others. InsyAllah. Hope you enjoy that!**

**Edit: I changed this chapter a lot. Not much by storyline but rather the presentation. I did cut out some parts but I will use them for the next chapter. I decided to try a 'POV' chapter here, though kinda sloppy. hehe ^^"**

**R&R**

**Arabic Translation:**

**Ya Allah~ Oh my God**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Letter**

**The next day...**

The sunrise as the morning arrived. It was 7o'clock. Hussein and the rest of Puffy group rushed towards the repair shop. When the three arrived, they saw Jackson wiping the windshield of the bus with a wet brown cloth. He continued with his work, until he stopped all of a sudden when he saw his customers standing in front of the door.

"Oh, ya'll up early," He commented, chuckling as he continued to clean the window.

"Yes, well...We are in a hurry!" Kaz replied. He tapped his foot impatiently. He then looked at the bus. "Is it ready yet?"

Jackson just gave a nod as a reply. He turned towards the bus while putting his hands on his hips. He looked at the bus up and down with pride. This caused the three to become more impatient. "Well, how much does it cost?" Hussein said.

He did not answer immediately. "That bus is such a beauty," He complimented with a smirk. He turned towards the group and looked down at the short man. "That'll be three hundred dollars,"

Unlike usual, Kaz straight away handed him the money without any hesitation or protest like he usually did when he was charged with high payment. The bald headed manager than dashed towards the bus entrance and went in. Hussein and Ami followed suit. The engine started to roared before the bus roared as it activated. The exhaust released a few burst of flames. Hussein's head then popped out of the window near the driver's seat.

"Thanks!" Hussein said, waving him goodbye with a smirk on his face.

"My, my must be in a hurry," He commented. His expression started to darken. Turning to his table, he took something from the inside of his tool box. It was his cellphone. He pressed a few numbers and waited. The ringing went on for three seconds before it stopped; someone picked it up.

"How did it go?" Said a familiar voice.

"They didn't notice," Jackson replied.

"Did you do what you were told?" The voice asked again.

"Yeah...I did," A moment of silenced passed before he spoke again. "Now, let her go!" His said, now with an angrier tone. The feeling of discomfort along with the rising of his anger overwhelmed him when he heard the man chuckled.

"Now, now, don't get hasty. We told you we will let her go when we are finished with the kid," The voice said.

"Damn you! If you lay one finger on her, I'm gonna kick both of yer asses! You hear me Frank?" Jackson growled as he punched the wall. His muscular hand was enough to create a dent.

"Hehe, of course," Frank said and terminated the communication.

Jackson let out a sigh. His expression started to soften. A tear appeared on his eye, which he quickly wiped off. "Please God...Don't let her die...She's all I have..." He murmured silently.

**~~With the gang~~**

They searched and searched. So far, they have been driving through half of the town. Nothing so far. They even asked the townsfolk for any clues. But to no avail as nobody knows where the culprits have gone. Even worse was that the fans were not helping as they continue to chase the bus.

Their next stop was the police station. It was Ami's idea though as Hussein has doubt about it. While Ami and Kaz walked towards the police station, he decided to go to the washroom nearby.

"I'm gonna wash up," Hussein said as he walked out of the bus. He sighed. "Ya Allah, where is she... It is almost time for Zuhur but we couldn't find a single trace of her..." He prayed in his heart while he was walking towards the men's washroom. Upon entering, he muttered "Bismillahirrahmanirrahim", and went in.

He gently splashed his face with water a few times. The cold water runs down his face, giving him a feeling of refreshment. He washed his face one last time and leaved. While he was walking back to the bus, he accidentally bumped onto someone.

"Oops, sorry," Hussein apologised. The person however, just ignored him and walked away without even looking at him. The boy then noticed something fell on the ground. It was piece of paper with words written on them. He picked it up.

"Hey! I think you dropped your..." When he looked back, the person was gone. He looked around, confused. He looked back at the letter. Although he is not the kind of person to invade someone else's privacy, like reading their mail, the words on the letter caught his attention.

The letter goes:

"Hello Hussein. We can't believe you made this far, in Springsville no less. Looks like you made friends with a bunch of superstar girls. You're one lucky bastard. However, I have one of your friends here with me. If you want her, come to this address:

Geyser Street, Old McSteel's Factory.

We will let you have her IF you give us the thing in your possession. We will be waiting. Better hurry or you're friend will be...uncomfortable,"

"So, that's how it's going to be..," He muttered under his breath, touching a lump on his pocket. With that, he headed towards the bus where Kaz and Ami were waiting. Looks like they have finished their business with the police. A disappointed expression could be seen on Ami's face. She, along with Kaz turned towards the door when Hussein entered. They saw the letter in his hand. Then they looked at the boy, and were frightened by the glare he gave, though it were not meant for them.

"A-Are you alright Hussein-kun?" Ami asked nervously.

* * *

**Alhamdulillah, that took me a while...Sorry for making it short but I purposely did this to prepare for the upcoming chapters. At least, I managed to have sometime writing this! :)**

**InsyAllah, I'll try to post the next chapter by the end of this week.**

**God bless**

**R&R**

**Arabic Translation**

**Bismillahirrahmanirrahim: In The Name of God, Most Gracious, Most Compassionate**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Rescuer & The Rescued**

_**An hour later...**_

Yumi struggled harshly as she attempted to break the rope. She muttered something but the cloth made it not understandable, though probably saying bad things about her captors. She gave a cold kind of glare that could scare any person that crossed her path but Frank however was unfazed. Her view changed when she saw a foot tap in front of her. It was George, looking at her with lustful eyes. A smirked appeared on his face, which sent chills down the goth girl's spine. She knew the look.

"Nnnnnuu!" She whimpered. Her struggling increased.

"Say, how long do you think the kid will get here?" George asked, turning towards his partner.

Frank, who was reading the newspaper, narrowed his eyes towards him. "Can't hold it can you?" He said and sighed.

"Yeah, gonna have some fun with this one..." George turned towards the goth girl. An evil toothy kind of smirk appeared on his face. He approached her slowly, removing his jacket before he started to take off his shirt. "Now where do we begin?" He slung his shirt with his right hand while his left were reaching for her face. Quickly, Yumi kicked his face, causing him to stumble backwards. George touched the spot where he was kicked. There was a bruise on it.

"You're going to pay for that, you witch!" He said angrily. As he was approaching her again, a loud banging sound was heard as a bus rammed the factory's door, causing the debris to fly forward. The bus came to a sudden halt as the tires screeched before it came to a complete stop.

The men looked at the vehicle, still recovering from that surprise entrance. When the bus door opened, three people came out; Hussein, Ami and Kaz. Yumi was surprised to see them. Her muffles caught her friends' attention. All three of them gasped at the sight. Not to mention that a half dressed man next to her implied she was already in a dire situation. Ami was about to speak out when Hussein stepped forward and started to speak.

"What have you done with her!" Hussein said with a venomous tone. He was ready to lunge that man.

"Oh, we were just going to have some fun when you showed up. Killjoy." George answered, arms crossed.

"What? H-How dare you do that to my Yumi-chan!" Ami hollered. She ran towards Yumi though she was suddenly pushed down by George, who appeared in front of her suddenly.

"Na ah ah!" George said, wiggling his finger, giving the 'no' sign.

Hussein went towards the pink headed girl and helped her to stand up. "You ok?"

Ami nodded, rubbing her bottom.

Frank walked towards the two youths and quickly snatched the boy's collar, lifting him to the level of his vision. That cold evil smile of his appeared on his face. "So here we are, face to face." He said with a cold tone. "Can't believe you survived that onslaught," He added.

Hussein looked at him angrily. He glared at the man as he spoke. "I got what you want...So let her go!" He demanded.

A chuckled came from Frank. He then released the boy. "Now, hand it over!" He demanded, opening his palm towards him.

The boy looked at the man and his hand back and forth a few times, still hesitant. He then looked at Yumi, and surprised to see a tear leaked from her eyes. He clinched his fist. He had to do it. "Alright, but you must promise you let her go when I give it," Hussein said venomously. His glare was fixated at the man.

The man gave an ensuring smile. "You have my word," Unbeknownst to Hussein, Frank's other hand was crossing its fingers behind his back. George gave a toothy kind of smirk when he saw this.

Yumi, whom managed to see that, muffled loudly as she can, trying to warn her friends that these people were lying. However, to no avail. Hussein thought that she wants to be freed immediately.

From the inside of his pocket, Hussein took a small dirty pouch. It was somehow cylindrical in shape. A faint green glow could be seen radiating from it. He gently placed the object on the man's palm. Frank gave a small smile as a respond.

"Now, let her go like you promised." Hussein demanded, pointing at Yumi.

Frank let out a small chuckle. "Of course," He said as he snapped his fingers. However, instead of untying the girl, George took out a small remote, and pressed a red button in the middle. A few seconds passed before a small explosion took place. It came from the bus. The said explosion shook the bus, engulfing it in flames. All the windows were broken and the tires flattened.

The Puffies gasped in shock when they say their loveable bus home blown up.

As Hussein turned around, a fist flew towards his face. He was knocked down, covering his face. Blood started to ooze from his nose with few drips escaped to the floor. Angered, the boy got up and attempt to attacked his attacker. However, Frank managed to avoid the punches and gave one of his own, this time harder one the boy's stomach.

**WHAM!**

The punch caused the boy to vomit blood out of his mouth. His vision started to fade. The last thing he saw was Yumi, who was looking at him with shock filled eyes. As his closed shut, he fell unconscious. His body fell on the ground with the back hit the floor. Blood, with a mix of saliva continued to drip from his mouth.

Seeing this, Ami and Kaz got up to check on the boy. However, a hand grabbed Ami and pulled her backwards. It was George's.

"Not so fast girly," He said as he tightly covered the girl's mouth, suffocating her. Finally, she succumbed as her body went limp.

"He he," George chuckled.

"Why you!" Kaz growled in anger as he lunged towards the man. However, George simply hammered the bald man's head with his fist, knocking him down to the floor. He became unconcious in an instant. The punch created a red mark on Kaz's head, which started to swollen.

Yumi's eyes widened when she saw the scene in front of her. At that moment, something flashed in her mind, but whatever it was, she did not like it. She started to tear up. It was a familiar feeling, a sense of Déjà vu. She violently shakes her head to brush off those unpleasant images, which quickly disappeared.

"It's happening again...It's happening again...," She muttered to herself, staring at the ground.

**Hussein's POV**

Everything I saw was pitch black. Plain darkness. However, I could hear voices around me. The voices got louder and louder as my surroundings brightened up. When my vision returned, the first thing that I saw was a wall. It was gray. Both the ceiling and the floor were gray as well. On my left was a door made of wood. Several metallic bars and pipe was lying on the floor. Webbings could be seen on the ceiling. I sneezed as when dust entered my nose.

"Are you alright, Hussein-kun?" A familiar voice asked, coming from my right. It was Yumi.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said, nodding. Looking around again, I was relieved that the other's were fine. Kaz however was still unconscious, judging from the way his head was hung to the side. A bump could be seen on it, covered with a little bit of blood stain.

"Ya Allah! What happened to him?" I asked with shocked.

"One of those guys knocked him on the ground on his head!" Ami replied sadly.

My eyes widened when I heard that. This people...Are ruthless! I felt my anger grew, hot and boiling. My fists were clenched tightly. The memory of that day started to play in my mind. Every second of it made me angrier. However, remembering my father's word and my religious teachings, I started to chant the word "Astagfirullah" repeatedly till I cool down. I sighed in relief afterwards.

"_No...Not again_..." I thought to myself. I looked at Kaz again and shaked my head in sympathy. "_That must have hurt_!" However, something next to him caught my eye. I squint my eyes for a better look. There, next to Kaz was a little girl, curled up like a ball. I heard a silent snore was heard from her. At least I know she was alive.

"_Who is she?_"

* * *

**Finish, finally Alhamdulillah! :) Yeah, I know it's short but I have prepared a long one for the next chapter. I'll write again when I have time InsyAllah. Also, adding little suspense for your interest.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

**First of all, sorry for the long update! I was so busy... It's no fun ya know when you have so many work to do! :(**

**Enjoy the story! Before that, I have rewritten the last bit of the previous chapter though nothing change much except the girl, whom I made not tied up. I'm planning to rewrite the last pvious chapters though it won't change the story much so don't worry!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Little Girl**

The boy looked at the girl, whom was still sleeping soundly. Her ginger colored hair brushed softly on her face, with the rest of them tied in a braid. Her skin was fair and smooth with little freckles could be seen on her reddish cheeks, making them look similar to skin of strawberries. The way she was sleeping right now was sweet and adorable.

"Aww...," All three said in unison.

Hussein then shook his head. "Who is that?" He asked, turning towards Ami.

Ami shook her head as a response. Yumi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know. She was in here ever since we _get _here," Yumi said as she turned her attention towards the girl.

"Such a poor thing...I wonder what she's doing here," Ami commented sadly.

The boy turned towards the door with a cold glare. "_Must be their doing. Those bastards,_"

Suddenly, a mumble came from the girl, causing them to looked at her again. The mumble were more of murmurings. At first, the three decided to ignore her, but as she continued, it got louder and clearer. She was saying something.

"Daddy...Save me daddy," The girl continued to talk in her sleep. She was turning around back and forth like she was having a nightmare.

"Daddy?" The three of them repeated in unison.

The said girl's eyes suddenly opened as she woke up. Her mouth opened wide, letting out some air in a yawn. She turned her head. She blinked a few times as her vision started clear. It took her a while for her to response towards the three people that were staring at her. She blinked again. The moment of silence was then broken when Ami started to speak.

"Hello there! What's your name?" Ami greeted in her usual cheerful manner.

The girl smiled and replied in a southern accent, "Howdy, my name's Diana!". She then quickly added, "What's yours?".

"My name's Ami!" She replied. "And this is Yumi and Hussein,"

Diana looked the people next to Ami. First, she looked at the blue haired girl. "Yumi?" She asked. The rocked nodded with a smirk. The little girl then turned towards the boy. "Hus-ssin?" She said though her pronouncation was a little bit incorrect. The blond just nodded anyway. "Yeah, that's me," He gave a smirk.

The girl gave a soft giggle. "How did y'all get in here? Did those vermins did these to ya guys?" She asked.

"If you're referring to those two bozos out there...Yeap, they did," Yumi answered flatly.

"Bo-zos?" She asked curiously, putting her finger on her bottom lip.

"Ah..! It means ah...Mean! He he he..." Ami said quickly with a convincing smile.

"What about you?" Hussein asked. "How did _you _got in here?"

A frown started to form on the little girl's face. "They took me away from daddy..." Her eyes started to tear up. She held her knees tight. A tear rolled down her face and dropped to the floor. Hussein looked at her both with sympathy. That feeling was mixed with anger. He was angry that the two people could have done this to a little girl. He then stood up and approached the girl, and sat himself next to her.

"How did it happened?" He asked with a gentle tone.

The girl however, continued to sob.

Both Puffies saw this and went towards her.

"There, there, that's ok," Ami said in a somewhat motherly tone. This seemed to calm the girl a bit. She stopped crying and looked at the pink girl. Her eyes were still filled with tears. A snot was visible enough to be seen escaping her nose.

"Aww..Let me clean you up," Ami moved her hands backwards, trying to reach a handkerchief she put in her pocket but to no avail as the rope was to tight for her to move them. She tried again but gave the same results.

Yumi rolled her eyes and said, "Hold on," and leaned close to Ami's back. Carefully, she bit the tip of the handkerchief and pull it out. "Ok, I vod it," Yumi mumbled. A hand then extended towards her face.

"Give it to me," Hussein said, Yumi nodded and gave him, or rather drop it to his hand. She saw him kneeled towards the girl and rubbed her face clean. It took her a while to...

"Hey! How did you-" She could not finished her sentence as the boy interrupted her.

"I grind myself on those sharp metals on the wall," he answered with a smirk, pointing his thumb at the said wall. He then continued to clean the girl's face. After it was done, he untied her.

"Thank you mister!" She said happily.

Hussein just gave his usual smirk as he helped the girl to stand up.

He then cracked his knuckles and said, "Now let me do yours...,"

Soon, Ami and Yumi were freed. The markings of the rope was visibly red on their wrist. Hussein then approached the Puffy's manager. As he was about to untie him, he woke up and jerked his head upwards, hitting Hussein's face, startling him.

"Oww..." Hussein cried as he rubbed his nose.

"What happened?" He said, looking around frantically. A sudden stinging feeling of pain rushed towards his head. "Oww...My head!" He was then untied, which surprised him when he saw the ropes began to drop down from his body. He then touched his bald head, only to pull his hand away due to the excessive amount of pain.

"Ouch! Why is there a giant bump on my head?" He asked, brushing off any dirt that stuck on him.

"One of those guys knocked your bald head down. It wasn't a pretty sight," Yumi answered flatly.

Kaz gave an "Oh," as a simple reply. He stretched his back. After the sound of cracking, he breath in relief. As he looked around the room, he noticed the little girl that was sitting next to Ami, Yumi and Hussein, talking with them. He cocked an eyebrow and headed towards them.

Sadness could still be seen on the little girl's face. Her hair brushed over her eyes. She was looking down at the floor. "They took me away...,"

"They took you away?" Hussein repeated. He then noticed Kaz sat himself next to him.

"It was yesterday...,"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

The leaves from the trees whooshed softly as the wind blew. A childish giggle was heard as the little girl, Diana could be seen running around in circles, chased by a little dog, chiaua to be exact. A blue colored collar surrounded it's neck with a circular tag chiming. The word "Munchkin" was printed on it in yellow. The dog continued to chase her, giving out a cute bark as it ran.

Nearby their playing spot, a red jeep was parked. On the back of the vehicle was a muscular man. He was carrying a large basket full of treats like sandwhiches. Looks like they were having a picnic.

"Sugarlamp! Please set up the plates," Her father ordered.

"Ok!" The girl said, smiling sweetly.

As she was setting up the plates, two men approached her. It took her a while to notice their presence but when she does, it was to late. One of them grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up. He covered her mouth before she could scream. Tears ran down her eyes. The other men dropped a piece of paper near the picnic spot. With that, both of them left along with the girl.

* * *

"When he found out, he tried to save me. But those vermins will kill me if daddy don't do what they say," The girl said, somehow ending her story.

Everyone in the room looked at her, saddened. Ami started to cry, with Diana joining in.

"There, it's all right, we'll get you back to your daddy," Kaz said in a somewhat ensuring tone.

The girl looked up at the man. "Really?"

"Yeah...But how?" Yumi said, crossing he arms as she gave a dull look at her manager. "Got any plans?

Kaz shake his head and said, "Nope, unfortunately,". The Puffies sighed.

"I do," Hussein said with a smug.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Somewhere else in the factory, George was inside the control room. Several monitors were seen lying around the floor with most of them broken. Only the ones that were still functioning were attached to their places. Dusts were everywhere. The paints on the walls were scrapped. There, George was sitting on a chair. However, instead of monitoring the prisoners, he was reading a magazine. A very adult magazine to be exact... He let out a few chuckles as he flipped to another page.

As he continued, Frank entered the room and was shook his head when he saw what his partner was doing.

"You were supposed to monitor our prisoners," He snatched the magazine. "Not reading this garbage!" He added with a stern voice.

"Whatever man!" George replied, snatching the magazine back. Turning around, he then looked at the screen. As Frank was leaving, George called out to him. He looked over his shoulder before completely turned around to see the screen. Their eyes set on one particular screen; the janitor's room. Both of them noticed that while the prisoners were still there, all tied up, the boy was absent.

"I'll go check it out. You stay here. If anything happens, call me," Frank said monotonously. He then made a dash towards the exit.

Frank arrived at the room a moment later. Unlocking the door, he slowly entered, loading his gun in the process. He coldly glanced at the prisoners, who just stared at him as a response. Diana whimpered as she hid herself behind Ami.

"Little girl, you're awake," He then gave a soft chuckle when he saw the girl glared at him. Ignoring that for now, he looked around. The one he was looking for was not in sight. Looks like his eyes was not fooling him.

Where did the boy go? He asked. Everyone was silent. He started to glare and moved further inside. "Tell me..." His hand was about to press the trigger. "If you want to live,"

"Right here," A voice said.

Frank turned and looked up, towards the direction where he heard the voice, only to see a show flying towards his face. Unable to dodge it, he was thrown hard at the wall. His gun dropped in the process. Shaking his head, he was regaining his composure when his gun was pointed at him, in the hands by none other then Hussein.

He looked up at the boy and gave a smug.

"That was a smart trick kid," He calmly stood up. "Or should I say, "Patient #7,".

**What do you think? I hope I have improved! Some feedback would help! :D**

**R&R!**


End file.
